Battery-operated communication devices are becoming increasingly complex. Added and more diverse capabilities and functionality result in the need for increased power. Increased power consumption results in shorter battery life. This is even more important in mobile unmanned devices in which batteries are not easily replaced or re-chargeable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,389 relates to power management by allocating power to elements of a device needed for specific applications. U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,728 distributes shares of power to specific tasks as part of a power management policy.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus for power management in battery-operated devices to model, monitor and reduce power consumption, thereby increasing battery life in order to extend useful operation of the device.